


tentang sancaka, dan petir

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: (kalo bisa dibilang demikian sih), Character Study, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: (awang ada di antaranya, somehow.)





	tentang sancaka, dan petir

**Author's Note:**

> saya udah lama banget gak ngefic yawla, sampai lupa caranya nulis. semoga masih bisa dibaca lah ya. nulis di hape maaf kalo ada typo.

**i.**

sancaka kadang berpikir kalau hidupnya bisa dibagi jadi tiga bagian: sebelum petir menyambar, saat petir menyambar, dan setelah petir menyambar.

dia ingat ruang makan kecil dengan bapak dan ibunya duduk di sisi yang berlawanan, sebelum petir menyambar; ingat senyuman mereka, ingat candaan di antara tawa, ingat kecupan di keningnya. dia ingat genangan darah kemudian -- mengalir merah, pekat, hingga memudar muda, saat petir menyambar; ingat mayat bapak di tengah hujan, ingat suara tapak kaki ibu yang menjauh.

ingat potongan daging ayam yang terlempar di tanah.

(ada kejadian lain saat petir menyambar tapi sancaka tidak ingin lagi ingat setelah itu. dia tidak ingin lagi petir.)

**ii.**

dipikir ulang, sancaka tidak tahu kapan dia mulai takut dengan petir. ibu pernah bilang dia lahir saat hujan deras dengan rentetan petir bergemuruh -- sancaka pikir boleh jadi itu kenapa; tapi kemudian dia tanya teman sekelasnya yang juga lahir di saat yang sama, dan tidak, tidak ada yang takut petir selain dia.

"duh, sancaka anak manisku," kata ibu begitu sancaka bertanya, mencubit kecil dua pipinya sambil tersenyum. "ntar kalau udah gedean kamu enggak bakal takut lagi kok sama petir. ibu janji."

(ibu bohong.)

**iii.**

jangan berteduh di bawah pohon, katanya, nanti disambar petir; sancaka tahu.

jangan ada di tengah lapangan kosong pas hujan, katanya, nanti disambar petir; sancaka tahu.

tapi duduk di pojok gerbong pun, jauh dari pohon dan lapangan kosong, dengan lengan terlipat menutup telinga, sancaka tetap merasa tubuhnya bergetar.

("lo takut hujan?"

gelengan. "takut petir.")

**iv.**

"kenapa?"

"gue takut kesambar."

awang mendengus. "petir gak bisa nyambar lo di sini."

sancaka mengangkat muka. "gimana lo bisa tau?"

"karena kita di kotakan besi sekarang. kalo ada petir nyambar, arus listriknya cuma bakal lewat di besi, muter di besi, dan gak akan kena ke kita. kita ada di tempat paling aman dari sambaran petir, sancaka, ngapain lo takut," kata awang panjang lebar, kemudian memutar mata dan menambahi saat sancaka cuma menyipit meragukannya. "gue baca dari buku di perpus, oke?"

"lo baca dari buku di perpus," ulang sancaka.

"oi. perpus kota buka buat umum. sekali-kali lo coba lah ke sana."

(lengan kurus melingkar, menariknya dalam dekapan. sesaat kemudian, dagu lancip bersarang di atas kepalanya, bergerak naik turun saat si empunya menggumam, "gini caranya, kalo lo kesambar, gue juga ikut kesambar, huh? gak usah takut petir, sancaka.")

**v.**

ingat saat sancaka berpikir bahwa hidupnya bisa dibagi jadi tiga bagian? ini adalah bagian setelah petir menyambar:

"sancaka," gadis bernama wulan itu berkata terperangah, tiga puluhan lebih preman pasar berjatuhan menggelepar di sekitar mereka. "sancaka, lo bukan dikutuk petir, san. lo diikuti petir. lo dikasih anugerah sama petir. lo... lo putra petir."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE WHATSOEVER IM SORREH tapi saya butuh ngebuang ini dari otak. let-me-be-free-from-wangcaka challenge failed.


End file.
